Five Nights at Sr Pelo's
Five Nights at Sr Pelo's (AKA FNASP) is an RP games, The demo will in June 21, 2019, The full game will in December 24, 2019 before the Christmas Update is come out. Story description Characters * Sr Pelo * Photo Negative Mokey * Photo Negative Momi * Mokey the MOUSE * Momi * Groovy (body (normal) and head (Easter Egg)) * Dilan head * Doftni head * Poot * The Face (FNASP) * The Mayan Calendar * Snoop Dogg * MokMok * Impure Momi * Sad Mokey * Odwal * Ots * Hobo * Angry Fella * Underpants Sans * Underpants Toriel * Underpants Frisk * Underpants Flowey * Underpants Asgore * Underpants Undyne * Underpants Mettaton * Underpants Muffet * Underpants Chara * Underpants Papyrus * Don't touch the child Guard * A lots of Characters from Pelo talk * Every Story Time Animation Characters * Waa Hoo * Waa Hee * Pitch * Todd * Toddette * Waa Waa Hoo * Waa Waa Hee * Saness * Homer Simpson * Skidd * Pump * Bart Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Mr.tree * The Police * Ice Cream Man * Propeller Hat Kid * Krampus * B U T L E R * Romron Gramsey * Slunder * List of Mokey variants * The sun * Mokey's Army * Krima * Santa * Jesus Christ * Jonknee * Ill * Kirby * Kirby's friend * Badada Dee * King DeeDeeDee * Marina * Pearl * Koopalongs * Koopa Kood * Goomboo * Josho * Huoe, Deowy, and Louqio * Kang K. Rool * SMG4 (mostly like Hallucation) * Underpants Asriel * Underpants Gaster * Underpants Gaster Follow #1 * Underpants Gaster Follow #2 * Underpants Gaster Follow #3 * Splatshorts Boy * Other Splatshorts Girl * Splatshorts Girl * Inklish * Inklish Call * Pam Pam * Baam Baam * Eyepathched Inkling * Baa * Thawmp * Skidd's Mom * Demon * Fat Thief * Thin Thief * Mr. Clown * Skidd's Grandma * True Mokey * True Momi * All famade Characters from Secret Night * Pencilmate (Secret Night) * Other Pencilmation Characters (Secret Night) Endings * Bad Ending:If The Player don't have any Key, without the Key, The Player cannot escape PN Mokey. * Good Ending: If The Player have any Key, with the Key, they can escape PN Mokey * True Ending: You need to beat Secret Night, anyone , including PN Mokey and PN Momi (not all characters from Secret Night) soul will be rescue. Christmas Update Here is the Christmas Update: * Mokey the MOUSE and the other rest of Characters wear Christmas hat. * SMG4 can kill you instead distracting you, he also wear Christmas hat. * A new characters had added replace Deeky Deek, Talkery. * Removed Secret Night. * All characters changed their jumpscare * MokMok secret screen added. * New nights added: Dream Night and Withered Night. Nights * Night 1 * Night 2 * Night 3 * Night 4 * Night 5 * Night 6 * Custom Night * Secret Night * Dream Night (Christmas Update) * Withered Night (Christmas Update) Games * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's 2 * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's 2: Lets the Show Begin * Five NIghts at Sr Pelo's 3: Times Almost Up * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's 4: Nightmare Before Pelo * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's 5 * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's 6 * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's 7: The End Of Pelo * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's: S_C_R_A_P_P_E_D * Five Nights at Sr Pelo's: The First Timeline